The Impulse
by CopyCat2002
Summary: My name is Andromeda Norah Allen. I am what most people consider normal. A twenty-year-old woman who owns her own apartment, works part-time at Jitters, and is thinking about her future. Boring, right? Except it's really not. I also work at S.T.A.R. Labs to help The Flash, who is also my brother. Oh, and I have powers and I'm a superhero, but no one knows that part. DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Flash or any of it's characters, just this plot and my OC. If I did own it then Barry wouldn't be so FREAKING annoying and yeah he's annoying so I obviously don't own it :)**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _My name is Annie Allen._

 _Though, I have other nicknames that I'm not particularly fond of._

"Hey Andy! Sup?"

I emitted a long and very annoyed sigh before I responded, "How many times have I told you, 'Don't call me Andy'? And yet you don't listen."

"Oh, don't be so grumpy humpty dumpty."

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be the jokester around here, I don't find you that funny," I smirked, " _Cissy._ "

"Oh, no. No, no, and no! You are not calling me that again. It's _Cisco_ , not Cissy. That's a girl's name."

"Oh, oops, my mistake. I thought you _were_ a girl. You sure do scream like one, Cissy," I said.

"That was _one_ time! And you have to understand, I actually thought he was the Reverse Flash!"

I just laughed at him as Caitlyn walked into the room. She looked between me and him.

"You know what? I don't want to know," she said. I continued to laugh as Cisco just glared playfully, he wasn't actually annoyed.

 _When I was nine years old, mine and my brother's mom was killed and our father was sent to prison for her murder._

 _Now, I work with my friends, Caitlyn Snow and Cisco Ramon, at S.T.A.R. Labs where we help the Flash, aka Barry Allen, aka my brother, defeat rogue meta-humans that were created by an accelerator explosion about 2 years ago._

There was a gust of wind, then a voice.

"Hey guys! Anything for me to do?"

"Hi, Barry," we all chorused in unison.

"It's been kind of boring around here so far today, sorry," I said, "You're gonna have to go feed your boredom with something else."

Suddenly, there was a series of loud beeping noises.

"My meta-human alert app!" yelled Cisco, "There's a robbery and a hostage situation at Central City Bank."

"I guess I spoke too soon," I muttered under my breath and then I turned to my brother, "You better go do your thing."

A wide smile suddenly spread across his face, which quickly turned into a mischievous grin.

"Don't say it," I warned, "You better not—"

"Be back in a flash!" he said quickly and then sped out of the room at the speed of sound before I could even finish my sentence.

I sighed and shook my head as Cisco and Caitlyn laughed at me.

 _Most people know me as Annie Allen, part-time worker at S.T.A.R. Labs and part-time barista at Jitters, but what people don't know is that I'm actually a meta-human._

As Cisco and Caitlyn communicated with Barry on the comms system, I sat back and let my mind wander little bit. The particle accelerator explosion ruined a lot of people's lives, a lot of people were killed and some crazy people got even more insane powers. The crime rate in Central City was up by quite a bit. A lot of the meta-humans think that nothing can stop them, so they throw all the rules away and their morals to become feared or known. Obviously, not all of them are like that. My brother became The Flash, Cisco is Vibe, and I turned out okay. No one actually knows that though. I'll tell them eventually. My thoughts wandered a little more…

*Flash back*

 _Two years ago_

"I swear I'm going to _kill_ you one day."

My boyfriend and I were on a casual date at the park. It wasn't warm, or that nice out, as it was about mid October. I had been teasing him about how cute he was in the halloween costume his little sister had made him buy.

"Ha, you won't kill me," I said, "You like me too much."

"You know I don't like you," my boyfriend said, mirth dancing lightly in his eyes, "I love you way too much, mi amor."

He leaned in for a kiss, but I pushed him away slightly. I kept my hand resting on his chest as he gave me a questioning look.

"Jaime Reyes," I said with false incredulity, "Did you just say the 'L' word? I thought you were too chicken."

He face went from slightly questioning, to understanding and then annoyance.

"I think we've already established that I'm not afraid to tell you that I love you, " he said.

"I know," I responded brightly, "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"I will kill you one day, you know."

"I love you too, Jaime."

We both leaned in this time, but a tremble in the earth interrupted us.

"Dios mío!" Jaime exclaimed, "What was that?"

I didn't respond, I was too distracted by an explosion of light and fire that was rising from somewhere on the other side of the city. Which I later realized was from the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. Jaime and I stayed perfectly still for a few moments as a pulse of energy, probably from the explosion, advanced at an alarming speed towards them. Jaime was the first one to break out of the trance.

"Annie!" he yelled, pulling on my arm, "We have to go and find cover!"

I let him pull me in the direction of the closest building, which was a small Big Belly Burger, but I knew that we wouldn't get there in time. I was right. The pulse reached us in seconds and we'd only moved about five steps from where we were. It felt like someone had hit me with a baseball bat everywhere on my body all at one time. Before I knew it, I was on the ground and everything went black.

*End of flash back*

I felt my mood dampen as I remembered the moment I had woken up a year later and Jaime had been missing, presumed dead. Cisco's hand coming down on my shoulder lightly jerked me out my thoughts quite violently and I flinched. The weight of his hand immediately disappeared.

"You okay?" his normally smiling face was formed into a concerned frown.

"Yeah! I mean, y-yeah. I'm fine," I stuttered slightly. I could tell right away that he didn't believe me, but thankfully he let it be. "I just forgot that my shift at Jitters starts earlier today, I have to go. Good luck with the new meta. Bye!"

I walked quickly out of the room. As soon as I was outside and I'd made sure that I was out of the range of any cameras, I started running. I was at my apartment in seconds.

 _No one knows that I'm a speedster like my brother or that sometimes I help him out in the field, and I hope that no one will ever find out._

As soon as I was in the door, I went into the bedroom and opened my closet. At the very back of it, was a bundle of red and white leather. I reached down and picked it up.

 _When I'm out there, fighting criminals, I go by a different name._

In less than a few milliseconds, I had it on in a blur of yellow lightning. The inside of the pants were white, outlined in yellow that came down the insides of my legs like thick lightning bolts and the outsides a deep red. The gloves and the top were the same red and white outlined in yellow came down the front of my chest and down my back in the same fashion as the pants. Unlike the Flash suit, there was no cowl or insignia in the middle of my chest. Instead of a cowl, I had a red mask that was outlined in white and yellow stripes. My medium length dark reddish brown hair, which was the same colour as my mom's, was pulled up into a very tightly coiled braid behind my head.

 _Out there, I'm not Annie Allen. I have to be someone else. A hero. Heroes have other names. Names like The Flash, like Vibe._

I was back out of my apartment and speeding my way to Central City Bank, bright yellow lightning trailing behind me as I moved faster than the speed of sound.

 _I am,_

As soon as I got there, I hid behind the mail box outside of the bank to see what was going on from a distance. I saw The Flash being knocked down by a beam of blue energy. The beam had come from a… human-beetle? Beetle-human? It was a man who was covered in what looked like blue armour that had what looked like the wings of an insect protruding from his back. His arm was raised in my brother's direction, but where his hand should was instead a large gun of some sort. Suddenly, the gun deformed into a normal human hand and the man drew both hands to the sides of his head and started shouting.

"Get away! I don't want to hurt anybody! Stop!" he shouted. He seemed to be talking more to himself than to The Flash. Something about his voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He immediately stiffened and his hand shape-shifted into the weird gun again as he pointed it towards The Flash, who was still on the ground. Without waiting any longer, or thinking, I ran out from my hiding spot and put myself in between the man beetle and The Flash. I've always been a little impulsive.

 _The Impulse._

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so no hate please. I really hope you enjoyed the first instalment of this and constructive criticism is strongly appreciated. I decided to say that this is my first fanfic at the very, very end because a lot of people just decide to skip stories that are people's first. Even myself, is guilty for that. As for the story, I was planning to make this a series and if enough people review that they want me to continue with this idea then I will. Updates may be slow coming, I do have school, and a life. Christmas break is coming up soon so that may either give me LOTS of time or the complete opposite. The future is uncertain, even if you can travel through time (*cough* Barry). Again, I really hope you liked this and I look forward to reading what you have to say about it!**


End file.
